<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>D氏爱的教育 by Diante</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28976856">D氏爱的教育</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diante/pseuds/Diante'>Diante</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Germany (Hetalia), M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:21:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,681</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28976856</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diante/pseuds/Diante</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>哥哥用15岁的弟弟腿交。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Germany/Prussia (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>D氏爱的教育</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“我准备好了。”路德维希关上门，走动床边坐下来，把一条腿架在床沿上开始脱长筒袜。小小的喉结滑了一下，他再次说：“我准备好了，哥哥，开始吧。”</p><p>“你真的觉得这是所谓的‘爱的教育’？”基尔伯特在水盆里洗干净手，一边甩水一边表示怀疑。</p><p>小男孩咬了咬嘴唇，把一条腿脱得光溜溜的，然后脱另一条，接着解掉背带裤的扣子。这是快1860年的时候了，路德维希长到人类十四五岁的样子，胳膊和腿都又细又长。基尔伯特说对此（尤其是脱衣的香艳场景）毫无性欲肯定是假的，毕竟他们也不算同根同源的兄弟，没有禁止内销的禁忌，但怎么说也养育了他一二十年，就这么……轻率地做了，而且是以“教育”和“学习”的借口，对承受方来说好像过于不公。他的小土豆苗真的明白接下来两人要做什么吗？基尔伯特很怀疑。即使他上一次问这个问题的时候，路德维希红着脸，义正言辞地讲了很多从某本疑似是法国人写的书上看来的东西。那些术语还有行话听得他面红耳赤，更别说因为对方担心他不明白，加上手指动作来辅助了。</p><p>“放心吧哥哥。我心里有数。”现在，这孩子又补充说，从床上走下来，脱掉的两根背带垂在屁股后面。他虽然长得很高了，但也没基尔伯特高，踮起脚尖才能搂住他的肩膀。路德维希鼓起勇气在哥哥的脸颊上亲了一下说：“书上写着要从亲吻开始。”</p><p>基尔伯特避开他的嘴，把他按到床上，路德维希一触到床单就躺下去，像一只乖巧的小羊，并且把腿抬起来搁在床上，双膝弯曲。这样的反应让基尔伯特很头痛，因为他懵懂的弟弟好像为这件事附加了过度的期待，但只要是经历过的人都会明白它完全只是一件平常到不能再平常的事情——就好像，吃饭，睡觉，他和情人在林间小屋约会的时候总是成天成天地不穿衣服，任凭胯下的二两肉摇摇晃晃，偶尔打个啵，捏一下对方的奶头，午睡时把玩着彼此的鸟。</p><p>“阿西，你告诉我，你不是一时冲动。”</p><p>“当然不是。我总是这样冷静。”路德维希说，在床上继续脱自己的衣服，解开几颗纽扣，白花花又软绵绵的胸膛就露出来，但因为背带裤没脱下，所以衬衣也脱不开，只能向两边散开，像玉米棒子敞开外皮的样子。基尔伯特穿着全套的军服，脚上的军靴到膝盖，这本没有什么，但是和脱得衣衫不整的小孩儿（而且还是等着被他操的，再加上兄弟的关系）同处于一个场景，实在过于淫乱了。他觉得冲动的不是路德维希，是自己，自己头脑一热竟然答应了他的请求，还听信了什么“要是没接受过教育也许会被其他哥哥捷足先登”的诡辩。</p><p>“所以，普鲁士有自己的一套，性爱方式是吗？”路德维希的脑子转的很快，他没有因为被拒绝亲吻而马上难过，反而很快想到了这个点子，但是心里也没有底，他完全是随口说的。不过基尔伯特被气笑了，说是啊，普鲁士和别人不一样，你告诉我，书上写的内容，你最想要的是什么呢？</p><p>“我想要你插入我。”他坦诚地讲，心怦怦跳。</p><p>基尔伯特皮笑肉不笑地摸了摸他的前胸，两颗小小的乳头在抚摸下震颤。“为什么？”</p><p>“因为它听起来像两个人完成了神圣的结合。你的，一个器官在我的身体里，这样我们融合在一起。”</p><p>“你在瞎讲，简直像一头驴在放屁。”基尔伯特掐了一下他的乳尖，换来一声惊叫，这才差不多是个小处男的反应，他想。</p><p>但是路德维希不依不饶地说自己对性爱的见解：“我觉得总有一天我会经历这些，与其让我在别国面前出丑，先在你的教育下培养出得体的举止并不是件坏事。”</p><p>他仰躺着，所以只看见天花板，没有太多和基尔伯特对话的压力：“嗯……而且我太想和你那样做了，哥哥，我相信它会让我们两个都会快乐。我爱您。”</p><p>基尔伯特才不信他的鬼话，他只知道每一个对性爱抱有太多幻想的小鬼在第一次被插入时都要很难看地鬼哭狼嚎（别问他怎么知道的），总之不论之前有多大胆、多期待，只要被一根还算发育良好的阴茎钉在床上都会哭得一点面子都没有。但他一直是个守信的人，答应了弟弟的事并不能直接毁约，所以他想到了一个绝妙的点子，他要用路德维希腿交。这既能完成教学的目的，又能保证关系的纯洁性，还能不让可爱的弟弟受伤。</p><p>小男孩的裤子被脱到腿弯下面，但没有继续剥下去，限制了他的行动，让他看着像个小人鱼或者其他的非人生物。基尔伯特也脱自己的衣服，先脱长靴，把两只臭烘烘的脚拎出来，荷尔蒙的味道让路德维希心驰神往，小鸟儿马上竖得高高的；然后脱长裤，全部脱掉，里面的内裤也一样；但上衣不脱，他要的就是上身衣冠楚楚，下身禽兽不如的样子。然后他把两只膝盖按在床上，床马上凹下去一块，他膝行着挪动自己，终于把伟岸的大屌推动到小孩儿的脸上。</p><p>路德维希被惊呆了——Bravo！Perfekt！Super！这三个词马上跳出来，他觉得烟花开始在大脑里绽放，像港口停泊的军舰上放出的礼炮，把死寂又乖顺的夜空染得五彩缤纷。但是这几个浅薄的词是万万不可以在如此重大的场合用上的，只会显得脱口而出者粗鄙和庸俗。他绞尽脑汁想要怎么应对。</p><p>“怎么样？本大爷……是不是还不错？”基尔伯特主动问他了，话语间有犹豫，因为其实他正感到尴尬，和情人做的时候他的确能坦坦荡荡地露着卵子，但是和弟弟还——真不行。他意识到这事不简单，脸变得红热红热，两只手也出汗，下面也出汗，凉飕飕的风包着潮湿的囊袋。现在他太想把它埋进一个火热的温柔乡里了。但那不是玛丽安娜柔软的大胸，也不是菲奥娜浑圆的大屁股，更不是两者兼具的利奥波德坚如磐石的肉体……那怎么说，现在，他最想让鸟儿避寒的巢，当然是，路德维希，全世界最最可爱的弟弟。但是冷静，基尔伯特，只是腿交！</p><p>可是小路德维希哪觉得哥哥会有什么坏心思呢？他看到哥哥从始至终冷静自持的样子就知道，这不过是为了迎合他的无理要求才配合给他看的。他伸出手碰碰哥哥的下体，看那玩意一晃一晃的，在晃动中慢慢立起来，变成蓄势待发的克虏伯大炮了。</p><p>“真棒啊！”唉，他最后还是说了，用最浅薄的台词，夸耀他觉得应该用法语写一首十四行赞美诗的东西，他为自己浅薄的学识感到羞愧，但这发自灵魂的赞叹不正是最难能可贵的、不经修饰的真情流露吗？他这样想，安慰自己，然后用手掌握住了哥哥的鸟。它柔软又坚硬，秀气又威武，和头发一个颜色的毛发像威廉皇帝蜷曲的大胡子一样默默无闻地衬托着簇拥的伟人——伟鸟，正渗出淫液的马眼是一条细细小小的缝，但是他想如果这玩意喷薄出精液，那肯定会变成圆圆的小孔。他一想到精液——想到哥哥在自己的身体里，就又羞又期待，心跳得快从嘴里飞出来了！</p><p>基尔伯特被摸得难受，可是哥哥的威严不能丢。他咳嗽一声，做出浑厚的嗓音说：“怎么样？你要握着它直到它射吗？那我们的课程就要很遗憾地结束了，你的待遇还不如你的一只手。”</p><p>路德维希马上明白了他的意思，放开那玩意，然后翻了个身在床上趴好。</p><p>“来吧哥哥，现在我们可以开始上课了。”</p><p>基尔伯特坐在自己的脚后跟上，伏低身体检查小孩儿的屁股。路德维希的体毛和头发一样是浅金色，但是在屁股上分布得很少，前面也几乎没有（以至于他怀疑弟弟是不是为了这次课程脱了毛）。两瓣屁股倒是很圆，和馒头差不多，挤压出来的臀缝又深又粉，后面的小洞当然也是粉的，褶皱不是很深，但十分对称，看来并不能扩张成应对一根阴茎很有余裕的样子。</p><p>孩子完全不设防地趴在床上，两只手放在大腿边，这时候突然把手移到了屁股蛋上，一手一瓣，轻轻地往两边分开来。</p><p>“阿西？”基尔伯特认为自己被这主动吓到了。</p><p>路德维希是第一次在别人面前脱裤子，这个对他来说太有仪式感了，他很想把这件事做好。他把头埋在被子里说：“哥哥，我也给你看这个地方好吗？现在是不是要先把手指伸进来了。”</p><p>于是基尔伯特被迫看清楚了他的洞，那里被拉开了一点点，内壁是深粉色的，没有水光，整个都很干燥，的确是个不折不扣的十五岁处男。他承认这个洞很好看，而且充满禁欲又淫荡的气息，很难想象长在名为德意志的孩子的身上（尤其是因为这孩子肩负着重任）。这样的弟弟未来就会成为某个欧洲蠢驴像猪一样伏在身上操弄的对象吗？这可是他悉心培养起来的小土豆苗，怎能作这种用途？可是他硬得不行了，不能再看，所以把手从那边移开。他要在孩子面前保持威严！</p><p>“哥哥？”路德维希觉得空气正往里面渗，让他不太舒服，不过他没放手。直到等了一分钟对方都没说话也没动以后，他想，坏了，一定是自己的轻慢惹恼哥哥了，基尔伯特对自己失望了。他顿时沮丧起来，捏着屁股的手垂下来。</p><p>但是他不甘心，又“哥哥，哥哥”他叫了两声，果然没有回应（虽然这是因为基尔伯特正和自己如火燃烧的欲望斗争呢）。这回他有点儿慌，最后叫了两声，甚至想翻过身来看看哥哥。基尔伯特把手按在他的背上，喊他别动，嗓音有点儿沙哑。他总算肯定地意识到自己把整件事想简单了。路德维希不是真的想学到什么，他分明是想和他发生点什么！还好他想出了腿交的办法，不然以这孩子的钻研劲，他是不是马上就从插入联想到彻底的占有，人与人的灵肉结合，还有什么狗屁的永恒的爱呢？对国家来说那可太轻率了。</p><p>路德维希胆怯地说：“我不动……”</p><p>基尔伯特心不在焉：“嗯，你听我的。现在是大人的教学时间。乱动的小孩会被请出教室呢！”</p><p>“唉，好的，哥哥。”</p><p>小路德维希当然不敢动，因为他从话里面听出了哥哥轻视自己是小孩的意思，每次听到这个意思他就很畏缩。联想到刚才被拒绝的吻，他想通了，自己就是一只说好要被带出去玩但是中途被抛弃的小狗，甚至不知道是什么惹恼了主人，但总之主人有随便处置小狗的权力，而且——等伤心完了，他又会莫名其妙地对你好，这真是世界上最难受的惩罚。</p><p>是不是他还够不上和基尔伯特做爱的标准呢？即使哥哥答应了他，但也许是看在兄弟的情分上的，毕竟他的身体又贫瘠又干，不像女人们柔和饱满，可是他会读书，会打仗呀，这应该是“被基尔伯特喜欢”这场考核的加分项吧——他想用这个安慰自己，又想到自己常常被哥哥骂没有军事才能，刚积累的一点宽慰没了。他发现自己只会叫嚷，说一些浅薄的东西，即使想和哥哥亲密接触（并且给对方快乐）的意愿是真心的，是最真最真的，但是凡事只有真心肯定不行，拿不出真才实学，在见多识广的老国家面前又能被珍惜几分呀？他怎么还妄想对方按自己的意愿行事呢，还如此大胆地，想要引导对方……也难怪基尔伯特会生气啦！</p><p>怪他，怪他。他叹了口气，气流吹在被子里面，几乎听不见声音。而基尔伯特呢，基尔伯特已经被欲望搅得七荤八素了，因为欲望战胜理智，他根本不知道弟弟小小的脑袋里有这么多乱七八糟的东西。但是做肯定是得做，就算不是为了教育，他的欲望已经兜不住了。他只能尽己所能做个绅士又卓有远见的主动方，还有兄长。他把自己压在弟弟的身上，双手的上臂撑在身体的两边，好像在做俯卧撑，只有一小半的体重分担给弟弟。这本来应该让路德维希兴奋的，因为他是这样地喜欢和哥哥有肢体接触，可是现在他沮丧得很，他连眼皮都不想抬起来。</p><p>基尔伯特把光光的阴茎在弟弟的臀缝上摩擦，中间什么隔绝也没有，皮贴皮肉贴肉，他一边用手把前端分泌的粘液抹匀在臀缝里一边问弟弟感觉如何，然后把臀肉向中间并拢，享受紧致的挤压，并幻想未来的某一日，这个洞真正被（他）占有的样子。他完全没察觉到弟弟不开心了，他根本不知道弟弟这么容易感到被抛弃！或者他被情欲冲昏了头脑，他的理智和道德感都麻木了，他甚至忘记“爱的教育”的初衷，只想着怎么摩擦才更爽。他是很爽，少年嫩嫩的皮肤和成年人是截然不同的。他嘴里发出一些克制不住的呻吟，逮着一个能找回理智的机会在路德维希的耳朵后面问，断断续续地：“嗯……阿西……做爱就是一件让双方都很爽的事……可以，让对方感觉到爱。你……你爽吗？”</p><p>路德维希已经不爽了，他刚才被拒绝了，所以不爽。他按照书上写的收紧臀肉，承受着哥哥的冲击。</p><p>“说话呀，说话呀阿西。你觉得怎么样？你怎么没声啦？刚才你不是叽叽喳喳的吗？”</p><p>路德维希不想扫哥哥的兴，说觉得不错，很好。他还想说你不用问我啦，你只管做，然后告诉我这都是什么就好，但是这句话会不会太妄自揣摩对方的意图了，从而显得冒犯呢？他听得出哥哥夹杂在话语里的情欲，哥哥一定是爽极了。所以他不说了，他就说，很棒，哥哥，我很开心。</p><p>“我们在——做爱！我也爱你！我最亲爱的小土豆苗！”基尔伯特喊起来，两条腿有点发抖，他卖力地挺动着腰部，因为只有下体光溜溜的，反而很滑稽（如果从第三人的视角来看的话，不过在路德维希看来，视野里只有被子，所以没关系）。</p><p>基尔伯特用龟头顶他的肛门，问他这样呢，这样感觉如何。路德维希不知道要说什么，只觉得后面被顶得又痛又痒。“我也爱你，哥哥。”他轻轻地嘤咛，声音有点儿奇怪（是因为被顶得太狠了，他觉得肺跟着胸腔在震动），而他自己小小的阴茎被包在床单里面，跟着身后的人的动作一起摩擦。热量在不断摩擦里越积越多，他的小屁股像被火烧，褶皱张开来迎接肉柱的袭击。他在想哥哥是不是不会把手指或者鸟放进来了，因为这完全就是书上写的“腿交”的样子，其实答案是明确的，他对这事的理解自认为很深，他想基尔伯特可能在糊弄他，把“腿交”当成“做爱”。</p><p>后来他就这么在床单里射了，他也不知道是怎么回事。因为那种冲击让他产生了很多快感，尽管不知道被完全占有是怎样的，快感已经足够他射精。射出来的一瞬间舰艇上的礼炮又炸上天空，他的头脑一片空白。啊，美妙，美妙的性和爱。他想快点长大，他想对哥哥做一次，告诉他这两件事有区别。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>